Hope For Your Sanity
by TrampledRose
Summary: Sequel to RedSongfic. You can't read it without the other, but it's still worth it! Requested by Autumrose. Please read! Watch out for rude language.


**_This story is request by two people, but the first was Autumrose. Note to you, Autumrose: Of ALL of the couples, you choose ETHARAH?! But, it is requested, so, I write. _****_This is the sequel to RedSongfic_****_ (Which was spelled wrong, as I bet you saw.) I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Hoping For Your Sanity_

~Sarah's P.O.V.~

It was wonderful! Perfect! Jesse and I went around White Chapel to bug people, turn people, and soon, we were _both_ eating people. I never took a second glance at anyone except Jesse. Never saw Ethan, Erica, Rory, or Benny again. It turns out, Jesse_ did_ love me. He just had a different way of showing it. When we were at his house in the next town over, we cuddled and kissed... mostly kissed, though. I had to get rid of my phone. Everyone I knew was calling me, so I threw it at a wall. Jesse bought me a new one.

But one day, Jesse promised me that today was a special day, and to prepare for when we get home from the next hunting. We went hunting in White Chapel, and Jesse and I stalked a couple down the road. We acted like them easily, and when they got too close, we pounced on them. Screaming and thrashing under my arms, the girl called, "Jon! Jon!" As he, under Jesse, screamed, "Amber! Amber!" I smiled devily.

"How sweet, don't you think, Jesse? Too bad, but I'm sure he didn't really love this bitchy thing anyway." He nodded, also smirking.

"It's okay, though. I'm sure you'll meet again if you want to enough." He purred. I leaned down and bit Amber's neck. She was silent, and soon, limb.

"AMBER!" Jon screamed. I laughed.

"Your turn." Jesse growled. The boy sobbed Amber's name loudly before he couldn't speak at all. Soon, he was also dead, me and Jesse both well fed and ready to leave. Then something happened to make me freeze in my spot.

"S-Sarah?" Ethan's voice was sounded. I turned, and sure enough, he was there, cringing at my probably terrifing appearence.

"Ethan? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sarah! Oh my god, where have you been? We all thought you were dead!"

"No. Actually, I've never felt more alive." I whispered.

"You look terrible. Come on, let's go to my house. We can clean you up and-" He had reached for my hand, but Jesse, who had hid, came out of the bushes.

"Get your damn hands off of her!" He growled, wrapping his arms around me. Ethan yelped back.

"Jesse! Sarah, run!" Ethan backed away.

"No, Ethan. We're in love again." I said in a small voice. Something was happening. I didn't want Jesse here. I wanted to stay with Ethan. He looked stunned, hurt.

"Sarah, he's evil! He'll make you drink human-"

"No, he gave me the choice. I like it now." He finally looked behind us to see the kids bodys. His face grayed and his knees gave out.

"Sarah, tell me you didn't... no." I had nodded. He looked ashamed.

"He knows too much, Sarah. He knows where you are. We have to eat him."

"We can't. He was my friend, Jesse. He can keep a secret." Ethan looked at me.

"Sarah, were so worried. The group's a wreck. Rory's lost. Benny won't hang out with me, 'cause I won't do anything. Erica's depressed and the kids are picking on her again. But I'm worse then all of them combined. I'm a mess without you. Jane misses you. Mom and Dad are hurt you left without a goodbye. I need you."

"Just shut the hell up!" Jesse growled.

"I just thought, since I finally got the chance, I can tell you that. And tell you, I love you." He closed his eyes and bowed his head, waiting for Jesse's punishment. He stepped forward, but I stopped him.

I didn't know what was happening. Jesse was suddenly a nothing anymore. Ethan was what I wanted. I stepped forward and stopped in front of him, crouching. He kept his head down, but his breath rushed itself. He body trembled. I leaned forward and... hugged him. He was frozen, before wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked angerily. I reached in Ethan's backpack pocket and pulled out a stake. I stood and turned to Jesse. he moved closer to me and, keeping his eyes on mine and a calm face, took the stake from my hands and threw it aside. Then he put his hands on my waist, and threw me aside. I fell on the ground with a grunt.

"Don't touch her!" Ethan shouted, about to get up. Jesse turned to him and hissed. He went back down, keeping his eyes on me.

"You're weak, Sarah. With or without human blood, you're _useless_. I never loved you, I wanted your power. But you don't have it anymore. You're a no good _bitch._ Now I'll kill him, and you can watch. Then, you'll have to love me. Or what'll happen to you when we get home won't be what you want."

"Jesse-"

"Yes Sarah. I meant everyword. And I'll keep that promise." He turned to Ethan. "It's okay, Ethan, you didn't have a chance with that_ thing_ anyway." He flashed his fangs. Horror ran though me. I stood with the stake returned to my hand, and _right_ before he bit Ethan, he was nothing. Ethan fell on all fours, panting and whimpering. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. You don't have to stay, I swear it's your choice. I just wanted you to know everything while I could." He looked down, as if waiting for me to leave. I hugged him tighter.

"No. I went crazy wanting to be wanted. I called Jesse and he took me to his house. He was gonna hurt me tonight, he said that this morning. I wanted love so much, I tried to get it from someone unloveable. And now, I'm hooked on human blood." He pulled away from me.

"You can break it, you're strong enough. I know it."

"No, Jesse's right. I really am just a useless bitch."

"You weren't to Erica, when she needed a friend, you helped her though it! That's happening again because you left. Rory and Benny are getting too close because I went into complete emptiness! That's all I am without you, my other half. I need you. I thought of hurting myself, and twice each, I asked Erica and Rory to kill me, because I saw no point in life."

Tears swelled in my eyes. "You really did that? You would kill yourself without me?"

"I would have to. Either that, or try not to miss you. But, that's way too hard."

"Ethan, earlier, you said you love me. Did you _really_ mean it?"

"Of course I did." He whispered, turning pink. I leaned forward and kissed him. I probaby tasted like blood, due to his cringing, but he kissed back all the same. Soon, I pulled away.

"What're we doing?" He asked, smiling.

"What's right. I love you too, Ethan."

"Sarah... will you go out with me? . . . I-I mean, if you aren't ready after that, I completly understand, I just-"

"Yes, Ethan. I would love that."

*8(~ I ~)8*

I went home with him sneaking though the window so I wasn't caught, and he cleaned me up. From what, I don't know. Most likely, I needed a shower and a few dozen mints. And after the shower, I went to Ethan's room to see him on the phone.

"-she's back! I have her at my house! Come immetiatly and call Rory, he'll call Benny... no, she's in the shower... it's a long story, but don't push her into telling, she might be shaken up a bit... yes, Jesse plays a part... no, She killed him... no details, just come over! Okay, bye." He hung up.

"Already spreading word?" I asked. He whipped around.

"Y-yea, they'll all want to see you first hand. You don't have to tell the story, take your time."

"I can tell them." Just that moment, Erica and Rory knocked on the window, where Ethan was in sight, but I was hidden. Rory was carrying Benny. Ethan said, "You can all come in!" And they came in and rushed to me.

"Sarah!" Erica shouted, almost tackling me. Rory and Benny also rushed over.

"Tell us everything!" Rory said.

"First, what happened to you, Erica?" I pulled her away and took her in. A black eye, busted lip, and brused everywhere my eyes roamed.

"The really mean kids saw you weren't here anymore. They went back to beating me and I didn't bother trying to shake them off."

"Erica, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. But do you think you can tell us why you disappeared?" I sat down and told them every last detail, from calling Jesse, to getting here in Ethan's room.

"He pushed you down?" Benny asked.

"He called you a _what_?" Erica roared.

"You and Ethan are dating?" Rory mused.

"You drank human blood?" Erica cried.

"You and Ethan kissed?" Rory asked.

"He was gonna kill Ethan?" Benny gasped.

"You started cussing like a lot." Rory stated.

"Rory, be serious!" Erica barked. I answered all the questions and annonced human bedtime, as Ethan and Benny were yawning. I stayed with Ethan for the night, afraid of my parent's reactions and the grounding I'll get. Ethan wanted me to lay with him. I laid down and he wrapped his arms around me.

"... I was gonna kill myself when I got home today."

"Ethan, you wouldv'e stopped at the l-"

"No, I really would have. It's a good thing I saw you, Sarah. I would be nothing but a memory if it wasn't for you."

"...And to think it all started with you dumping food on me." He laughed.

"Don't mention that." I giggled. He was soon asleep.

~OoVvVoO~

The next day, I went to school and beat and girls that hurt Erica. I made sure they got the point by showing them my fangs.

"And she has them too! So leave her alone you little pricks!" I had screamed. They didn't even look at us after that. I saw everyone I knew and gave them my best excuse.

"I went to my Grandma's in Florida. Sorry I didn't answer your calls."

And the best part, I finally had real, pure love.

**_I hope you all liked it! Leave a review if you can! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
